4eva: Carlos & Anna
by SB-420
Summary: 6 months after the tragic death of Anna, Carlos is still in mouring. She's not coming back and he knows it... But all that could change when a quirky little robot comes into play... First of a series.
1. Arrival Of A New Hope

_**4EVA: CARLOS & ANNA**_

**Welcome, one and all, to the newest creation from SB-420. This shall be the first of a great series... I hope...**

**Now, I have a lot to say, starting with:**

**1. Time will be placed between each chapter, simply because I am now writing draft chapters in a notebook of mine.**

**2. If you don't like the title, then tough! My sister came up with it in Scotland, so have a bit of respect!**

**3. I shall be introducing a new character who goes by my name, SB-420! Whoo hoo!**

**4. I have already had loads of speculation about this, so for those of you who have heard, then you may begin to cease the rumours and begin reading.**

**5. (This one is on a more serious note.) If XT-421 is reading this, which I highly doubt he is, then I just want to say that you may think I am not using your Seed of Love series as a background, however, and that may be the case, I can give you a bit of slack. That's why I am only **_**mentioning**_** some pieces of your work.**

**In no way shall I discredit your masterpieces.**

**... And that's all I can really think of at the moment. Any other bits that I forgot to mention shall be placed at the end of this.**

**So, sit back, and enjoy... 4eva...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>_

_**ARRIVAL OF A NEW HOPE**_

_When they say space, as in Outer Space, what spring to mind?_

_Being an Oburion creation, technically, I shouldn't have a mind; but that's another story. I should be out there, providing support for our planetary neighbours, the Rinocians, in their endless struggle._

_Yet, here I am, giving you all a meaningless monologue about myself._

_Anyway, about my query, one word always flashes within my mechanical, so-called 'mind': Challenges._

_You see, being a retired assistance veteran, I recently completed my final assignment; codename: Operation Earth. I discovered that the organisms, or 'humans' of that planet seem to have deep ambitions and desires to study the universe in which they inhabit._

_Being friends with the Rinocians does have its advantages. In fact, I give praise to them that we even started Operation Earth. _

_How we started the assignment, I hear you ask. Well I shall happily respond to that by saying that they upgraded our mechanical features, and what they just happened to install were dimension stabilisers, which allowed us more control in dimension jumping. Again, that is another tale._

_But now, I can go where I want, when I want, with whoever I want in whatever time period I want whenever I please._

_However, my tale does not consist of humans. My tale involves my two latest 'clients', if you would call them clients, from the distant, and surprisingly, Earth-like planet of Mobius._

_My name is Sabian; model number SB-420 of the planet Oburi. Being a retired assistance veteran to the planet Rinoco, I now heal the hearts of the most messy and most difficult of relationships._

_I humbly welcome you all to the tale that is... 4eva: Carlos & Anna..._

_What? Almost every planet has at least one matchmaker..._

* * *

><p>Space. Some would argue that it's just a vast, empty, lifeless void. Others would argue that space is just teeming to the brim with undiscovered life.<p>

But to a particular Oburion, space was full of life; and within that life, lay messes of complex problems, or webs, that he, along with few others, could unravel.

But that was what matchmaking was all about to SB-420. Matchmaking to him was all about untangling differences and introducing similarities.

As a retired assistance veteran, SB-420 got the choice of one job upon millions at the end of his career. And he chose the most appealing job, just like most people would do.

He also got the choice of 6 personality cores: baby, child, teenager, young adult, adult, old and wise. SB chose the teenager personality core, but was granted access to chose another personality core.

Now he was as perky, intelligent and as mad as a teenager, but as wise as an owl, a serpent, and the mythological king Nestor. **(A/N: I had to research the wise-ness. I used the first 3 examples, which are listed above.)**

His life, along with other Oburions, was a life of hard, dedicated labour, just like bees. And just like bees, he would go on for as long as he was active. And he certainly wouldn't stop now.

* * *

><p>The Ramza nebula had always, for an indefinite and uncanny reason, been the entry point for all interdimensional beings. It was almost as if there was some kind of... Wormhole that connected to other universes, like underwater currents. And the wormhole seemed to branch off from its main stream and end in this universe via the Ramza Nebula.<p>

And its legacy would gain an extra entry, as vast amounts of heat waves, the same heat waves that you see on tarmac on a hot day, began to rip open, releasing a glorious cascade of multi-coloured lights. It was from within this rip in the space-time continuum came a small winged figure at speeds relatively close to light itself.

The figure slowed itself down using its immensely powerful microscopic jets. Folding its wing back in to give them some reboot time, it turned back to the closing rip and waved, as if waving goodbye to something or someone.

Then, after the wormhole closed in the same beautiful multi-coloured lights in which it opened, the figure turned again to face the emptiness of space.

"Qi, hutasht la ba mela kutash." The figure mumbled as he projected a mini-scale map on the universe he was currently in. Stats and data graphs rose and fell as the holographic map reached maximum power. The position of the mystery figure was signalled as a red dot on the projection.

A white dotted line was then projected to the other end of the map, where a blue dot, presumably his destination, beeped steadily.

The figure nodded in acknowledgement as its holographic universe dispersed. It turned to face its destination, using an in-built compass and its microscopic jets. It stretched out its almighty wings until they were more than twice the size of him.

Then, space around it began to stretch as the winged figure entered lightspeed, which was a brilliant ally in its journey across the universe to where he would be able to help his next clients.

* * *

><p>The moon glistened and shimmered beautifully in the lake of Arios. A lone figure sat against the bank of the lake just staring at the moon's reflection. He was dressed in a black polo shirt with his sleeves rolled up, exposing muscles that were deemed similar to that of nearly everyone else who worked out on a regular regime, dark blue denim jeans and dark grey sneakers. His golden hair matched his golden coloured eyes as the light of the reflection hit his eyes, making the tears in his eyes sparkle as they fell down gently down his cheeks, almost caressing them.<p>

He was obviously upset about something, perhaps still in mourning. His girlfriend, Anna, had died one afternoon in a tragic multi-story car park fire. She had been burnt to ash just before the building caved in on her and everyone else who was lucky enough to avoid the flames.

All that remained of her was her mother's necklace, a simple sapphire heart-shaped gem that was sealed within lots of mini heart-shaped diamonds.

... But all this was 6 months ago, and he was still trying to straighten out his life again, but was usually unsuccessful. After the announcement had been made on the news, along with a list of who had died, he had refused to believe anything revolving around Anna's death.

At least... Until he was persuaded to visit the accident site himself. There were numerous bodies there, all either burnt badly or crushed by the weight of the building.

He couldn't recognise any of them... Except for one... A pile of ash that lay beside a heart-shaped sapphire necklace... Coated in heart-shaped diamonds...

From that moment onwards, he had gone into a state beyond repair. He had even tried to be with her once again, but to no avail.

And so, after 5 months, he just gave up. Accepting her death was hard for him, but he knew that he would have to move on.

But all of that was about to change...

He felt a gentle breeze caressing his cheek as he ran his hand over the pearls that made up the string for Anna's necklace. He had recovered it from the site and restored it to its natural beauty.

His eyes were still glued to the reflection of the moon, but then, one of the stars began to move.

He looked up, expecting to see a plane overhead, but was wrong when he saw a small meteorite; and by the look of its angle, trajectory and entry point, it was heading down near him.

He stood up and squinted his eyes, trying to focus his eyesight to get a better look, but was unsuccessful in the process.

As he continued to watch, the meteor disappeared behind the trees and landed with a loud _thud,_ and after that, silence.

"What the..." he said as he stepped back from the lake and broke into a run, heading towards his house where it had landed, eager to know what it was. Little did he know that he was heading to someone in which, with time, he would call, 'his saviour'...

* * *

><p><strong>Well then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as this shall the first of a great many.<strong>

**I remember a note, so:**

**6. My sister shall be helping me write this, so, if you review that chapters that inform you that she has helped, then be kind enough to thank her as well.**

**The next chapter shall be up within about a week or so, depending on how much time I get.**

**Until then, I bid you farewell...**

**~SB-420 ;)**

**Date: 13/09/2011**

**Time: 15:53**


	2. Enter SB420

_**4EVA: CARLOS & ANNA**_

**I **_**will**_** forget what I have to say, so I have to be quick about it. It's more notices.**

**7. I will attempt to not skimp out on any of the action/romance. If you notice that I am happening to miss any action, then please report it to me in either a review or a PM, depending on whether you can be bothered to log in or not.**

**8. I wish to change the maximum deadline from 1 week to 2 weeks. I'm not one of those to take risks; I'm only 14.**

**Phew. *Wipes forehead* It's not much, but I would have forgotten, had I not written them down. And, BTW, I now get to use Carlos in this instead of 'him' or 'he'. I hated that. I just got so boring.**

**Also, whilst we're still in A/N's, I like to proudly announce that SB-420 shall make his first debut in this chapter. YAYAYAY!**

**I actually made a 3 verse poem about him. Ahem...**

'**The wiz he is,  
><strong>**To disagree,  
><strong>**Well that would be a monstrosity.'**

**I made that up a while ago. Just something that popped into my head.**

**Anyway, this chapter may be rather short, but don't let that bother you.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>_

_**ENTER SB-420**_

Through thick trees, thick undergrowth and long, uncut grass, nothing was going to stop him. It was this route or the scenic one, but this one cut right beside the scenic route. So, naturally, he chose this one, simply because it was the shortest.

As the sound of the hissing became gradually louder and the heat of the radiation intensified, he knew that, with each and every step, he was getting nearer.

As the final layer of plant life came within sight, his arms began to push harder and his legs moved faster, when...

_SNAP!_

_CRUNCH!_

_ANYMORE SOUNDS __ASSOCIATED__ TO THE __MATTER__!_

He landed on the grass with a light _thud_. He stood up once again and dusted himself off.

Looking up, he found that he had reached his house, a lone, single, 3 bedroomed house standing there unscathed.

This puzzled him. Surely whatever came down landed near here, and if so, why was the house still intact?

'_Huh? If the house's still standing, then where's...'_ His thoughts were grounded to a halt when his eyes caught sight of some landing marks. He walked over to study the marks; the grass had been singed within a single metre radius, indicating that whatever had fallen had, in some way, equipped and prepared itself.

He scratched the top of his head in contemplation. Should he get these marks looked at or...

"Hello..." Came a deep, gravely voice.

He looked up in surprise and his gaze was focussed on the roof of his house, where a shadowy stature was hovering just above the roof. Its demonic red eyes were fixed on him.

Suddenly, the shadow was coated in blue electrical discharges as he was unexpectedly warped to another position.

"You wouldn't happen to be Carlos, would you?" A voice asked slyly from behind.

Carlos spun around to see the outline of the figure in the shadows of the night; its red eyes had changed and were now an orange tinge. **(A/N: YES! Finally. Carlos was the one I was referring to as 'he' and 'him', which was such a pain in the arse!)**

"There... There are loads of people called Carlos. I think you might mean a different one." Carlos lied, his heart hammering inside his ribcage.

The tops of the orange eyes lowered, signalling that the figure was glaring. "I mean the one who called for help 6 months ago."

At that moment, he was stumped. But before he could reveal the truth, the body was warped away. Carlos began spinning around on the spot, scanning the night-time scene.

_CLICK!_

Carlos glanced behind him, where the _click_ had been the living room lights of his house. They had been switched on.

Assuming that this was the work of this mysterious shadow, Carlos walked cautiously over to the front door and opened it slowly.

Peering inside, he saw no-one, not even the figure. Aware of what he _thought_ would happen, he slowly walked in and sat down on the sofa, his head buried in his hands.

'_Maybe I'm hallucinating.'_ Carlos thought to himself, convinced that that was the answer. _'God, I must be tired.'_

"Judging by your consciousness levels, you are _tremendously_ tired..." Came a voice from behind the door. Carlos' eyes widened in fear as he witnessed a jagged metal hand grip the door frame and pushed it forwards, revealing the voice to be the mysterious shadow, except for now, he wasn't a shadow, but some sort of humanoid-looking android. "But I can help, if you so wish." he finished.

Carlos just stared at the mechanical being that stood before him in awe. The being was just taller than him, 10cm to be specific, and was rather bulked up jaggedly with, what Carlos presumed to be as, tools, artillery and other apparatus that could be crammed in there. His entire body was coated in silver, but a metallic blue circle was, in a way, coiled around a faint blue glow. The blue circle then branched off in 4 different directions, 2 branches for his arms, which the blue paint coiled round until it reached his hands, and 2 branches for his legs, which did _exactly_ the same for his arms.

His head was rounded with a flatter curve on top, which looked rather peculiar with the 2 back-sticking spikes that were positioned either side of his head.

For what seemed like an eternity, Carlos just stood the staring, unable to take his eyes off the machine that had entered his life rather abruptly.

"Okay," Said Carlos after a while, shaking his head to snap himself out of the trance. "I have rather a lot of questions right now, starting with: Who the hell are you?"

The robot made a sound the closely resembled that of someone clearing their throat. "My name is Sabian; model number SB-420 of the planet Oburi. Being a retired assistance veteran to the planet Rinoco, I now heal the hearts of the most messy and most difficult of relationships." he declared enthusiastically, often subconsciously acting sections out for added effect.

Carlos said nothing and just cocked an eyebrow. But then again, who wouldn't? He'd had another ridiculously hard day and now some extraterrestrial robot from some far off, distant planet was telling him information that would have helped him _6_ _months ago._

Life couldn't get much crazier, could it?

It could...

"Well then, if you are the 'ultimate matchmaker', like you proclaim you are, then why didn't you aid me when I needed it _6_ _months ago_?" Carlos questioned, placing enough emphasis on those last 3 words to introduce some false anger to the situation.

Sabian looked at him, his green eyes, now changed from their orange colour, flickering with eagerness. "I did!" he stated. "But you see, it takes a while for sound waves to resonate through 3 different dimensions. Even at 768mph, it still takes 5 months tops."

"You still should have come when I called." Carlos protested, running short on excuses to use.

"Let me tell you something. When I got your call, I was currently helping someone else."

Carlos sighed heavily. He couldn't, or rather wouldn't, take much more of this incisive arguing. "Look, even so, Anna's dead and there's nothing you can do." he said solemnly. "You can't undo what's been done."

Sabian's mind began concocting a plan so sneaky that he would be remembered forever.

_Statement: Subject Carlos is losing hope. Proof: "Anna's dead and there's nothing you can do." Solution: Pretend to give in, but work overnight._

Sabian gave in, or pretended. It was proof that was needed to convince, and boy, would he get proof.

"Okay. Just go to bed, get some rest and be ready." he suggested. "I'll have a surprise for you when you get down."

Carlos was off in an instant, but as he stomped up the stairs, a sapphire necklace fell out of his back pocket, yet he didn't notice.

Sabian noticed this and went over to it to study it. "Let the games begin..." he chuckled as he kneeled down to get it, the gears and motors creaking silently at his posture change...

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I did say it was going to be shorter.<strong>

**So, I have just one main character left to introduce, who shall make her appearance next time.**

**~SB-420 ;)**

**Date: 19/09/2011**

**Time: 17: 55**


	3. I've Got The Power

_**4EVA: CARLOS & ANNA**_

**JESUS CHRIST! I am soooooo sorry for the massive delay, but there are 4 reasons to that: Writer's block, laziness, I'm now getting oh so much work at school, now that I'm year 10, and on Sunday, I went to France on a field trip to Parc Asterix.**

**Speaking of those reasons, I'd like to go back on some notes that I mentioned in the previous 2 chapters. If you remember last time, I extended the time boundary from 1 week to 2 weeks. Now, I am scrapping this rule and allowing maximum time needed to accomplish this.**

**Also, in the first chapter, I said that I'll be writing draft chapters in my notebook. I am also scrapping this as well, since I find it easier to just write them up on this thing.**

**That is all. Ooh, one more thing; this chapter may be very crap because this is the revival scene and it involves a lot of scientific complexities.**

**Other than that, wish me luck...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>_

_**I'VE GOT THE POWER**_

_Statistical analysis complete. Object classification: Power source. Warning: Unidentified entity confined inside._

"Oh come on! I don't really care about the warning! The UE is what I want to retrieve." SB shouted quietly, not trying to wake the fleshy from its slumber. He threw the necklace in blind anger, but then remembered his objective.

He crouched down and scooped it up tentatively. Stroking it subconsciously like a kitten, he walked over to a table and placed it down gently.

"Okay, now I need a power source to power the power source... Wow... Never thought that would occur." he thought aloud as he scanned the cosy surrounding of Carlos' home.

'_I could use the lights, but I would take all night to charge, and quite frankly, I don't have all night. C'mon think Sabian, think.'_

It took a while of contemplating and pacing around the room, but then a thought struck his mechanical mind, a thought so genius that, if it worked, he would have enough power in a matter of seconds.

He marched outside into the night and faced the sky. He focused his energy and channelled it towards all of his boosters, primary and auxiliary, as he unfolded his mechanical wings.

When a beeping sound was heard and a notice came up on the visor of Sabian, he squatted his legs and soared upwards with an impressive leap. **(A/N: Instead of eyes, Sabian has a visor with large LED eyes, which can also be used to project holograms, view statistics and scan objects.)**

As he soared though the layers of the planet effortlessly, he noticed the sheer magnificence of the cities and towns below.

If he were flesh, he would have an immense smile on his face right now. But, being the machine that he was, he just made a sound similar to a 'hmph'.

He scurried around in space madly, avoiding meteors, comets and other space junk. He began whizzing past planets, often circling them as he passed.

Eventually, he calmed down and began heading towards his objective, which was around 40,473,390 astronomical units away. **(A/N: For those of you who don't know what astronomical units are, they are the shortened way of space distance. This is the distance between Earth and Betelgeuse. Another example is light years... 640 to be exact. I shall use the star when it becomes a supernova.)**

The stars around him stretched as he flew through space; and because the was no friction whatsoever, Sabian didn't feel anything but the lightning-fast beats of radiation from the passing stars.

A monitor on his visor projected a countdown to when he needed to slow down.

_3_...

Sabian prepared his jets to face in the opposing direction.

_2..._

Sabian began to cut his engines.

_1..._

The jets began to build up in pressure.

_0_...

Sabian let the pressure escape him via the nozzles on the jets. Streams of air seemed to violently flow out as his velocity decreased at a ridiculously rapid speed.

As his speed reached 100mph, Sabian then let his visor zoom in on the star in front of him. It was about 660km away from him, but the heat was so intense that Sabian had to activate a constant cooling procedure.

He deeply toned the visor so that he wasn't blinded by the intensity of the light.

He waited... And waited... And waited...

"3... 2... 1... Action." At the last word, the star began to shrink slowly, or rather slowly from Sabian's point of view. "Let's get started then, shall we?" he said to himself as his mind clicked on various options that appeared on his visor.

Selecting the right option in a matter of seconds was crucial for this mission, otherwise he wouldn't survive what was about to happen.

_CLICK!_

His option selected, he witnessed a cascade of colour surround him from head to foot.

He turned around and waited for the inevitable, disappointed that he would miss what was to be one of the most spectacular events in the universe.

Even though he had his back to the star, his back got infinitely brighter as the star began its final stage...

Supernova...

"Here goes nothing." Sabian mumbled as he began flying away from the blast at the same rate as the shockwave, which contained enough heat and energy for his next trick.

However, he didn't see the oncoming piece of fire that was gaining on him, and he was engulfed in the frenzy.

Luckily, he'd prepared for such an eventuality, and had triggered his force field, which managed to guard him if such an event were to occur.

From anyone's eye, all they would see is a small puff of fire wisp out from the frenzy, followed by a shockwave, which began to gain on him at a steady speed.

With each increase in speed, Sabian gave more channelling which in turn fuelled his boosters and increase his speed as well.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

A rapid beeping was seen on the visor, and Sabian began to divert all power into his engines. He had collected enough energy to accomplish his mission.

_VA-WHOOOOSH!_

Sabian's rockets attained full power, and he began soaring away from the explosion at a speed nearly 5 times the velocity of the shockwave.

Once he was at a safe enough distance, he turned around to witness what was left off this glorious event.

All of what had happened had happened in about 3 seconds, which gave him plenty of time to view the wonder of the supernova.

Eventually, after the blast had died down, he turned around and began to head back towards Mobius, eager to begin his next trick...

* * *

><p><strong>I've had to cut down that chapter for reasons beyond your mortal knowledge. My plan was to have the revival scene in this as well, but that is cut for confidential reasons.<strong>

**So in the first set of AU's you can scrap the last note.**

**So, Sabian has collected his source, but what is he going to use it for? Well... I just said... Duh!**

**See y'all next time, folks.**

**~SB-420 ;)**

**Date: 30/09/2011**

**Time: 15:32**


	4. An Impossibe Deed

_**4EVA: CARLOS & ANNA**_

**Okay. This is it... The chapter I have been absolutely dreading... In other words, this is the revival chapter.**

**Now before you complain, yes, I know I said that I would have it in the other chapter, but things change with time.**

**So, I wish I could stall for even longer, yet that would be near beyond rude.**

**So... Enjoy?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>_

_**AN IMPOSSIBLE DEED**_

"Initiate landing protocol 7." Sabian ordered as he plummeted down towards the ground. He had just gone through the rage of a supernova, and was now diving towards Carlos' home.

An on-board computer took to account SB's trajectory and discharged 4 miniscule drill-headed thorns into the ground.

They stood upright in the shape of a diamond and began emitting thin blue radiation lines to each other, releasing the energy required to open up a swirling pink portal.

"Man, I hope this works." Sabian hoped as he entered the portal. His body began to disintegrate into small cubes, which got dragged along with the revolving currents of the portal, which closed up after him, taking the thorns with it.

Inside the house, 4 thorns, the same type of thorns used outside, began emitting green radiation lines to each other, releasing the energy required to open up a swirling pink portal, exactly like what was done not 1 second ago.

From within the portal, millions of fragmented cubes fell to the floor in a huge pile. The portal then closed and the thorns fell silently to the floor.

Then the cubes began to liquefy into a silver ooze that spread along the floor of the room. The ooze then began to disperse itself as a silver figure arose from the gooey centre.

The moment the figure was fully intact, a gentle white glow pulsated slowly, releasing 4 metallic blue streaks that coiled and snaked its way around the arms and legs.

Finally, the black visor was lit up by hundreds of LED lights, which formed random letters, numbers and symbols, which hid the subliminal countdown.

The countdown reached zero, and the screen went black, before 2 green eyes grew from the size of 3 LED's to about 100 LED's.

Yet another parlour trick by the magnificent SB-420

"Wow. Good thing I installed those warp thorns before I left." Sabian congratulated himself as he re-inserted the warp thorns. "Now, where did I leave that necklace?"

His mind clicked into replay. Everything from the last half hour was played back to him, his inner eyes checking the video feedback. Eventually, he came across the desired clip.

He watched carefully as to where he left the necklace. The video then showed him putting it down on the couch-side table.

His eyes then flashed back onto the visor as he looked at the table. And what do you know; there it was, glistening in the light of the moon.

He slowly ambled up to it and scooped it up, inspecting its dimensions.

His stretched out his jagged hand and watched as the fingers folded inside the palm, and new fingers came out. They looked a lot like extraterrestrial USB ports, only the ports themselves were attached to rotary engines that made then spin in a 360 degree loop.

Sabian then lifted up the necklace and waved his transformed hand in front of the main gem. "Hash telemaria quetin. Le raboosh te mala anctosi." he spoke in Oburion.

The necklace, in apparent response, began to levitate in front of Sabian, who stepped back and elevated his USB-like hand. The necklace began to automatically etch indents that matched the USB ports.

Sabian, aware of what power was about to be unleashed, tentatively inserted his USB fingers and, using the rotary engines, rotated the fingers.

The necklace then made some clicking noises, which were then followed by whirs, before glowing white and unlocking, releasing the most beautiful cascade of colour that Sabian had ever witnessed.

The room was filled with whispers of the past as serpents of light began to radiate from the necklace and snake around the room, as if alive.

Sabian, however, was backed up against the wall recording the whole scene; he had been since the finger transformation.

"I hope you two should view this in the near future, because this is the miracle that brought you back from the realm of the dead and into the light... And yes, Carlos, in a way, I am also referring to you as well." Sabian explained, referring to a future event.

After about 30 seconds or so, the serpents seemed to congregate around the sofa, where they formed into one being.

Sabian walked up to the light being, still recording, and watched the final process take place. The being then began to sprout itself into the body of an anthropomorphic female lion.

The being the flashed vibrantly as the colour was restored. Sabian looked at her with grace. She was a black anthropomorphic lioness with stone grey eyes. **(A/N: Her eyes are closed, but SB-420 can see through the eyelids.)** She wore a black bra strap, sheltered by a black corset. Black trousers covered the tops of her white and black sneakers.

SB then outstretched his left hand to his left and, using telekinesis, picked up the necklace and gently placed it around her neck.

"Carlos, this is my gift to you. Treat Anna with the utmost amount of respect and keep her close. Be warned that I cannot repeat this trick. If she dies again, then I'm sorry to say, but that's it. Anna, I welcome you back to life. Carlos will be there to protect you through life's difficulties. And if future event go according to plan... Well that shall be quite the tale..." Sabian warned as the recording was stopped.

A small hatch opened up in his leg and out popped a small DVD labelled, 'A Miracle.'

He took hold of it and inserted it into his chest for safe keeping.

He looked back at the sleeping lioness, so peaceful, as if she had died in her sleep.

Unexpectedly, a warning came up on his visor. This startled him and made him jump. Sabian calmed down and read the notification.

"Low on power, eh? Well, I'd best hit the sack." he suggested to himself as he walked up to a main plug. He pulled out his charging socket, which was plugged to an adaptor suitable for Mobius, and plugged himself in.

He felt a small surge of energy wave over him. He then squatted down and activated his sleep form. His arms retracted themselves into his body, along with his legs. The spikes on his head swivelled upwards, in a way, completing the roundness of his head as it withdrew itself into his body.

The head was sealed by a metal covering, designed for surviving impacts. He shut himself down, leaving just a silver limbless body, prepared for what fate had installed for tomorrow...

* * *

><p><em>BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE...<em>

Carlos turned and twisted in his bed. _'Why was my alarm set?'_ he asked himself mentally as he pushed the duvet out of his way and got ready for another loveless day...

Or so he thought...

Walking to his wardrobe and draws, he pulled out a pair of black tracksuit bottoms, a plain white T-shirt, some boxers and some socks.

Planning to wake up by going to the gym, he made his way down to the ground floor of his house and walked passed the couch, where a _'doll'_ was placed sleeping.

Carlos continued to walk to the door when he stopped suddenly. There was something achingly familiar about that doll.

He rotated his head so that he could give the doll a second glance. It was then that he realised that the doll was in the shape of none other than his dead girlfriend.

... _This_ was the surprise that Sabian had given him?

"Sabian?" he asked, stomping up to the unresponsive body that was plugged into his main electricity socket. "Sabian! Wake up!"

He kicked the silver body, which opened up, revealing 4 holes, 2 for the arms and 2 for the legs. The bulk was then wrenched up by the two legs that automatically re-bulked themselves.

The arms did the same, before a metal covering opened up in a whirlpool-like fashion, and a mechanical head popped out, it's upper section splitting in half and folding outwards so that they were positioned either side of the head. **(A/N: If you look at Sonic X episode 61, the head sort of looks like the Metarex ship.) **

The black visor that made up Sabian's eyes lit up and 2 green eyes grew.

"You called about the doll?" he said, knowing what was asked.

"Why?" Carlos wanted to complain, but it would be futile to do so.

"Perhaps you'd be better off watching this." he suggested as a small compartment opened up in the chest area. He dug his jagged hand in and had a rummage around, before pulling out a disk labelled, 'A Miracle.'

He handed it to Carlos. "This will explain everything."

Carlos cocked an eyebrow in bother as he walked up to his TV and inserted the DVD into the player.

Sabian walked outside, knowing what emotions would fill the house.

About 5 minutes later, the front door opened, revealing Carlos, his mouth dry and his eyes as wide as they could go and further.

He looked at Sabian, who glanced back with cocky eyes.

"That's her on the sofa, isn't it?"

"Yep…"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was longer than what you might have expected.<strong>

**I am surprised myself that I used fantasy instead of science, but it worked, didn't it? However, I regret ever saying that I dreaded it; it was actually rather enjoyable to write. It allowed me to go wild with my imagination.**

**And now, I shall be writing this on the laptop, not the computer, which, by the way, was soooooo slow…**

**So, the deed is done, but is that the end of 4eva: Carlos & Anna? Find out soon…**

**~SB-420 ;)**

**Date: 2/10/2011**

**Time: 11:15**


	5. Promises Are Made To Be Kept

_**4EVA: CARLOS & ANNA**_

**Hey again. I had a rather good day yesterday. (As is the 2****nd**** of October.) I made a model for my Graphics of Deadmau5, or, as I've named him, Tinymau5.**

**Anyway, I wish the best of luck to Bloodrayne666, who is currently in the process of moving house, so good luck to her and her partner.**

**And this time, my final OC shall make her debut know. I know that I've said so previously, but **_**this**_** is the chapter.**

**One last note; if some of you are having trouble with imagining what SB-420 looks, like, I only have the specifications for the head.**

**Imagine a teardrop placed on its side. Cut in long ways in half, the take the top half and cut it in half long ways again. Take the 2 new pieces and fold them outwards so that they are positioned either side of the main body. Place a visor on the main body and jag it up a bit.**

**Or, if you can't follow that, then here's a simplified version: Take two semi-circles and cut one in half. Take the two new halves and position them beside the main body. Place a visor on the main body and jag it up a bit.**

**That is a simple specification, and that is all I have at the moment.**

**Other than that, I have nothing else, so enjoy…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>_

_**PROMISES ARE MADE TO BE KEPT**_

There was a small silence between the two, Sabian's mind knowing exactly what to say, but was waiting eagerly for Carlos' reaction, who knew absolutely zilch on what to say or do next; he just stood there, eyes wide and jaw open.

Eventually, the silence was beginning to take its toll on Sabian, who began to shut down. His visor went blank and a game of tetris appeared, his always-active mind controlling the direction and the rotation of the blocks.

"Sabian!" Carlos exclaimed.

Sabian's game faded and his emerald green LED eyes faded onto the screen. "Sorry. I have a very short attention span."

Carlos nodded slowly, his mind abuzz with questions and statements, but was unsure on which one to start with.

He opened his mouth to speak, when a small groan was emanated from the living room, which was shortly followed by a small scream, finished with a small _thud_.

Knowing what it was, they both swiftly walked inside to see Anna sprawled out on the wooden floor. She must have gained consciousness and fallen on the floor.

Carlos, unexpectedly to Sabian, just watched as she tried to find her balance with her feet, yet kept falling miserably.

Sabian leant over to Carlos. "What are you standing there for? Go help her." he whispered.

Anna was on all fours; it seemed it would take a while for her senses to arrive. She just sat there, until she saw a golden coloured hand appear in the corner of her eye. Her eyes were automatically drawn to the person who had offered her the hand.

She saw a golden anthropomorphic lion standing there in jogging bottoms and a white T-shirt. He was smiling warmly at her, but the eyes were wide with shock.

Carlos…

Anna's eyes began to widen as tears began to form in her eyes. "C… Carlos…"

Carlos couldn't hold it in; tears began to fall slowly as he tried to contain the warm smile that was on his face, now quivering slightly. "Hello there…"

Suddenly, Anna felt her senses, her strength, her energy, everything, return to her. In a second, she jumped on top of Carlos, pinning his down to the floor and hugging him like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh my God, Carlos!" she sobbed… Hard.

"Anna…" Carlos could barely say anything else; his eyes were flooded, his throat hurt and what's more, his girlfriend was alive.

Oh, how life was wonderful…

Carlos returned the hug harder that Anna was giving hers. Life couldn't get better, could it?

After a few moments, the two lovers broke the embrace and starred at each other, hand in hand, gazing into each other's eyes, for what seemed to be an eternity. Sabian approached them and gently put a hand on each of their backs.

"I'll just leave you two for a while." Sabian pushed the two together, and they naturally kissed and hugged for awhile. "That's much better." Sabian commented as he strode outside the house, leaving the two to their time alone.

Carlos broke away from her and starred at those beautiful stony grey eyes. True that they could have been any other colour, but any colour was good enough for him.

"I should have gone with you…" Carlos said, referring back to a past event.

Anna smiled warmly and nuzzled his nose with hers. "It's my fault. I wasn't quick enough to escape the fires."

"But what about the rolling on the floor, the…" Carlos was lost in the search for what the action was called.

"The Stop, Drop & Roll?"

"Yeah, that."

"Well, you try having a car park collapse around you whilst on fire." she proposed, adding joke to the matter.

Carlos chuckled lightly. Anna's sarcasm had always seemed to have no end of amusing him, and 6 months later, that amusement was still there. "Well, what happened all those months ago is the past. We should be concentrating on what lies ahead in the future."

Anna nodded faintly, binding her arms around him and squeezed him gently.

_CLICK!_

The two lovebirds looked over to the window where the _click_ had originated from to see Sabian holding an old fashioned camera. A photograph was seen being printed from the bottom. He removed the photo from its exit slot and shook it about slowly, yet firmly, shaking the wet ink dry.

He stopped waving it about and handed it to Carlos, who inspected it, before showing it to Anna, who cooed at it.

"Sorry, force of habit." Sabain hopped through the open window and walked up to the couple.

"So, Carlos," Anna started, looking at Carlos expectedly. "Are you going to introduce me?"

It took a moment, but Carlos finally got the picture. "Uh, Anna, this is…"

Sabian slapped the back of Carlos' head firmly, cutting him off from the introductions. "I introduce myself, thank you." He stated crossly. "My name is Sabian; model number SB-420 of the planet Oburi. Being a retired assistance veteran to the planet Rinoco, I now heal the hearts of the most messy and most difficult of relationships. I was the one who brought you back from the dead."

Anna just stared at him blankly, no expression whatsoever on her face.

"Don't worry; I did the same thing when I first met him." Carlos reassured as he placed his arm around her neck.

Anna chuckled quietly to herself as she brushed away the interrupting hair from her face. She looked down at herself to see she was dressed in the same clothes that were worn almost 6 months ago.

"Um…" she started. "Is it okay if I pop upstairs and change into something that wasn't worn 6 months ago _and_ through the realm of the dead?"

Carlos and Sabian exchanged their glances; she did have a very good point. Sabian then glanced at Anna. "Sure. Besides, I need to speak to Carlos in private for a few minutes, if that's okay with you, Carlos."

Carlos nodded in acceptance. "Yeah, go ahead."

"Now, Anna," Sabian proceeded to give Anna some instructions. "If you're going to change to some more suitable attire, then I suggest that you go into the third bedroom."

"Why?" The two lions said in perfect union.

"Oh, let's just say that I sorta 'pimped it out a little'." Sabian conceded, hiding the whole truth. She would have to find that out for herself.

"Okay. See you boys in a mo." With that, Anna waltzed on up the stairs.

After she was departed from eyesight, Sabian turned to Carlos, who turned back to face him as well.

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Carlos enquired, folding his arms across his chest in a defensive sort of way.

Sabian noticed this act of defence and decided that Carlos needed a bit of reassurance. "No need to go defensive, Mon ami. I just simply need to talk to you about the events that shall occur over the next few months."

"Guys?" Called Anna's voice from upstairs. "Where's my necklace?..."

* * *

><p><strong>First note, I've had to cut this chapter short because the laptop's playing glitch, but still, this story is of a reasonable length.<strong>

**Next chapter, I just can't wait to write...**

**~SB-420 )**

**Date: 11/10/2011**

**Time: 07:22**


	6. What To Wear What To Wear

_**4EVA: CARLOS & ANNA**_

**Well, it looks like I don't need to transfer back to the computer. Allow me to elaborate on a recent problem that occurred last chapter: In the last chapter, my spell check went all glitchy because I'd put the 2 French words, 'Mon Ami'. By 'glitchy', I mean that it wouldn't allow me to put in speech marks, which was what I needed at the time. Typical... Don't ask me why this happened, but I think it has something to do with the fact that what I'm typing on is Microsoft _2003_.**

**But, it's all sorted, so I'm back on track. This chapter takes place from Anna's perspective after she exited to change her attire. Not that this isn't a POV, as in 'I'; it's still the same as ever, but this… Argh. I'm repeating myself…**

**Apologies…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>_

_**WHAT TO WEAR… WHAT TO WEAR…**_

_30 seconds earlier_

"Now, Anna," Sabian proceeded to give Anna some instructions. "If you're going to change to some more suitable attire, then I suggest that you go into the third bedroom."

"Why?" The two lions said in perfect union.

"Oh, let's just say that I sorta 'pimped it out a little'." Sabian conceded, hiding the whole truth. She would have to find that out for herself.

"Okay. See you boys in a mo." With that, Anna waltzed on up the stairs.

_Present_

_'I wonder what he's done.'_ Anna thought as she walked down the hallway. _'One way to find out I guess…'_

She reached the bedroom that was hinged to the third bedroom. It wasn't very decorative, just plain white with a silver push-down handle.

"Here goes." she whispered as she pushed down the handle on the door and pushed the door opened tentatively. True to Sabian's words, the third bedroom had certainly been 'pimped out'. The room had been made much, much, _much_ bigger than its original 3 metre by 3.5 metre dimensions. At estimate, it was now approximately 100 metres in all dimensions, multiple corridors branched off from a long, steel, metallic blue main corridor.

Above, numerous, what looked like, body bags were travelling along a steel rail that ran along the ceiling, branching off a various points that led through small gaps in the walls. **(A/N: Crap description, I know. But if you can give tips on improving, then I can improve in the Document Manager.)**

It then hit Anna on the head; Sabian had used some sort of multi dimensional warp field, and had fused it to the door of the third bedroom.

In other words, for those of you who are less intelligent: This area wasn't on the house, it was somewhere else.

"Sabain, you little sneak." Anna gawped at what transformation had occurred to the bedroom; it was now a _colossal_ changing room…

And the word colossal was an understatement…

"Ah. I take it you like it then, eh?" A voice enquired from behind Anna.

She swivelled around and saw Sabain standing there against the wall.

"Sabain?"

The catalyst chuckled gleefully. "No, it is not. I am but an AI, a simple holographic projection of Sabian. I am the one who keeps this place, and all the other mad MD warp fields in working order."

"MD?"

"Multi dimensional."

Anna nodded in understanding; her small theory was just proved correct. Seemed as if she hadn't lost any of the intelligence while she was gone.

"But enough of that, I want to talk to you about what is happening." Sabian's counterpart began.

"Oh, I can see what's happening here." Anna countered, still in shock from the epic makeover.

"Ah, ah, ah. No you don't. You see, because this room is connected by multi dimensional warp fields, we can't sustain enough power required to keep both time streams align." The hologram informed.

Anna looked away from the awe inspiring room to the hologram. "Hang on. What do you mean, 'we can't sustain enough power required to keep both time streams align.'?"

Again, he chuckled. "You fleshies never seem to amuse me with your less superior intelligence." he thought aloud.

"Hey!" Anna exclaimed. "'Fleshy' in the room, here!"

"Oops. Sorry." Sabain said, unaware on what was just said. He cleared his throat and began again. "You see, being the 'security guard' of this place, I have been granted access to controlling the two different time streams; however, I can't allow the two streams to mix. God knows what might happen…" he explained, shuddering at the thought of the mixing of the 2 streams.

"Hang on. So does that mean that…"

"Time outside this area is frozen? Yes! Bingo! Oui!" The hologram, although just a hologram, was celebrating a small matter rather eccentrically.

"So everything's is going to happen like that?" Anna asked, clicking her fingers to add effect.

"Precisely. Now, come on! I'm not paid to stand here chatting… Oh, wait… I don't get paid…" The projection leapt up into the air and hovered, looking at Anna, waving his mechanical jagged hand, ushering her to follow.

Anna began to walk along the corridor, guided by the Sabian hologram, as she was showed around the warped facility.

"So, what do you do here? I mean, you don't get very many chances do show people around." Anna shouted up to the projection, who was weaving in and out of the way of the body bag lookalikes.

"No, I don't. So I just add to the collection. This place is made up of thousands of facilities. Each one has a different specification to it; such as cars, weapons, clothes, etcetera" he clarified in a matter of faculty.

Anna's ears perked up when she heard the word, 'clothes'. "Can we go there?" she pleaded, clasping her hands together.

The hologram stopped midair and swivelled round so that he was looking at her. "The clothes? Sure. Besides, that's where you wanted to go, wasn't it?"

Anna was silent for a moment. She had forgotten about the prospect of changing. "Oh yeah…" she turned away in embarrassment.

The projection noted this and flew down to ground level and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You don't need to be embarrassed. There's nothing to _be_ embarrassed about." he reassured, rubbing her shoulder slightly.

Anna looked at him and nodded confidently.

He smiled warmly and snapped his holographic fingers. The room around them was transitioned with a shattering effect. The transition ended and the two were now in a calming tea-tree green coloured room.

Anna looked around in sudden surprise; the room was semi-spherical. In the centre of the room, a large, pristine white bath, covered with a black shower curtain, to prevent shadowing, stood longing to be used. Shampoo, hair conditioner, all that a girl could dream of with a bath was right here, some she recognised, some she knew was alien.

Encircling the bathtub were mirrors, but they had small slots in them. Anna immediately assumed that they were closets, containing thousands of items of clothing; there must have been about 50 wardrobes, each containing a multi dimensional warp field that led to different wardrobes that held about 500 outfits.

But in spite of everything, the room was rather plain, yet it gave off an effect that gave it more. **(A/N: I don't know what that's called.)**

"I am afraid this is where I must leave you." The holographic Sabian announced. "If you wish my assistance, then there is a switch in the bathtub that shall alert me."

Anna nodded in comprehension. "Thank you so far. I can't wait to get started." she proclaimed gleefully as she cuddled the projection.

Knowing that this was to come, holographic Sabian had switched his inner reality switch, making him seem like a part of reality. It also made him touchable, since Anna wanted to hug him.

"Sabian out." The hologram dispersed itself to carry on with its guarding duties, leaving Anna alone in the room.

She looked around. _'Well, I'd best get started.'_ She walked over to the tub and began to undress herself. Within minutes, she had dumped her old clothes in a wooden basket by the side of the bath and climbed it, switching the hot water tap on. Warm water instantly flowed through the tap and into the tub, the temperature controlled by Anna.

She lay back against the back of the tub and stretched out her aching limbs, sighing contentedly. All the aches, pains and troubles of her life seemed to melt away as the bath filled higher and higher.

Within 5 minutes, the water had reached its required height and Anna lifted her hand to turn it off as she drew the black shower curtain…

But then…

_'Oh crap! The bubbles!'_ Anna panicked at this thought; she couldn't call Sabian if her 'accessories' were bare. She hastily sat upright and directed her gaze upwards towards the many bottles of bubble bath that lay underneath the shampoo and conditioner. Her eyes scanned them all, her nose catching the scent of the open lids, debating over which one to choose.

Eventually, she came across one that said, 'Muscle Soak'. This one seemed appropriate. She picked it up and brought it to her nose, examining the smell…

Lemon and lime…

She had always had a passionate love for the smell of lemon and lime, so this one was perfect. She tipped the small bottle over and watched as the lime green oozy liquid poured out. The bubbles formed themselves slowly.

The bottle became empty, and Anna gazed at the glorious cascade of bubbles that surrounded her. She smiled at the feeling this was giving her; it was pleasant. The muscle soaking molecules seemed to be doing their job lust nicely.

Rubbing the bubbles over her body, she tried to keep herself from falling asleep as the sweet aroma filled the area around her. But her eyes couldn't take the weight, and her eyes fell shut and she drifted into a relaxingly pleasurable sleep.

* * *

><p>"Anna… Anna… Anna!" A voice called gently from outside the curtain.<p>

Anna turned slightly as she began to stir, forgetting that she was in a water-filled bath. The consequences were wet for her as she entered the water, as she awoke with a shock, spluttering the water out of her system as she sat upright.

She drew the curtain slightly to see holographic Sabian standing there with his arms crossed. His eyes were replaced by the word, 'LOL', which were revolving around his holographic visor.

"Hey!" Anna exclaimed, snapping Sabian out of his snooze-like state. His holographic green eyes were restored as he looked at the face peering from behind the curtain.

"Sorry. You can get out now. And don't worry, I've already done your hair whilst you were mid-slumber." he admitted.

"Thanks." Anna said as she sniffed her dripping wet locks. Judging by the smell, he'd used…

"Do you like it? I used a substance called, 'Eteshe La Bon Noir' Not from around here though, got it from a place in the Ashtem Nebula" he enlightened in a matter-of-faculty state of tone.

Anna acquiesced, stepping out of the bath, completely forgetting that she was naked, as she continued to sniff her hair; she couldn't get enough of it, it was that nice. The hologram walked up to Anna and dragged her, literally dragged her, over to the wall.

"Now you might want hold on tightly." he warned as he stretched out his arms. His hands folded backwards in a splitting style, revealing 4 nozzles that expanded outwards. "Initiate drying procedure 2." The 4 nozzles began discharging frequent bursts of warm air onto Anna.

Within 30 seconds, her front side, hair included, was dried off. "Turn." Sabian instructed. Anna obeyed, shuffling around so that she was facing the wall. "Fire." The 4 nozzles repeated their sequence, and in another 30 seconds, Anna was now fully dry, as if she had had no bath.

"Okay, now, since it's your first day back, I'd best change you into something a bit casual." Sabian flew over to one of the wardrobes and entered it.

Anna, who saw the projection fly over to the wardrobe, walked up vigilantly. She gasped silently as she saw Sabian fluttering around the multi-storey wardrobe. Turns out she was right about the multi dimensional warp fields inside the wardrobe.

Eventually, Sabian flew out with a stylish outfit: A black T-shirt, covered by a red vest, stylish purple and grey jogging bottoms and a black sleeveless hoodie, white, black and green trainers and black, sleeved gloves.

Anna clasped her hands together. "I love it!" she squealed.

Sabian chuckled. "I'm glad to be of service." he handed the suit over and Anna, who whizzed over to the nearest changing room, on the other side of the room, and got changed.

Within 2 minutes, Anna came out and struck a pose. "You think he'll like it?"

"I _know_ he'll love it." Sabian stated, clicking his fingers. In the same fashion that occurred about an hour ago, the space around them shattered as Sabian triggered the transition. In less than 5 seconds, they were back at the entrance.

"Well, it's been fun." Sabian said as Anna walked up to the door.

"I won't forget this." she looked back at the waving hologram, before witnessing him disperse into nothingness. "Hmm…" Anna turned and opened the door. She felt a warm fuzzy feeling course through her body as time began to resume.

She looked at the full length mirror that stood at the back of the room and struck a pose, admiring her new look.

Suddenly, her mind clicked back to something. "Guys, where's my necklace?"…

* * *

><p><strong>It would seem that this is the longest chapter so far, so I congratulate myself on that.<strong>

**The funny thing about this chapter is that it actually happened all in 3 seconds. How about that?**

**~SB-420 ;)**

**Date: 16/10/2011**

**Time: 18:55**


	7. Exit

_**4EVA: CARLOS & ANNA**_

**Well, my top 2 stories are: I was away for 4 days in Skegness, so I was absent. It would have been 5 days, but Anna, my sister, caught the sick bug, so we had to return a day early.**

**And the next top story: American evangelist, Harold Camping, has predicted an apocalyptic event shall occur today that shall end life on Earth…**

… **Bullshit… The date that this is written is the 21st October 2011, the time is 16:39 and I'm still here.**

**Word of advice to Camping: Never show your face in public again.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 7<strong>_

_**EXIT**_

_And so the question was asked; the question that would reveal all about me… At least, a little bit about me._

_And I apologise for the absence of my monologues; I just thought that now would be an appropriate time to add one… I'll pop in from time to time…_

_Anyway, I won't dawdle if it means distracting you from the story. Enjoy…_

* * *

><p>The lion and the mechanical being looked at each other, the lion's face full of anxiety, the machine's face as normal and as calm as ever before.<p>

"Well?" Carlos leaned forward, rolling his arms as he waited for a response.

"Well, what?" The android asked, acting as if he had no idea on what was being asked.

"You had the necklace last when you were restoring Anna; where did you put it."

"I put it around her neck before she entered rehabilitation, which would mean that when she entered it…" Sabian's LED eyes revolved themselves to the right along the screen, before gazing down to the floor.

Carlos looked also and saw what has captured Sabian's attention; a sapphire blue necklace, coated in miniature heart-shaped diamonds, with pearls for the string.

The necklace…

"It must have fallen off when she awoke and fell off the sofa." Carlos suggested as he scooped it up, blowing the gem and cleaning it with his bare wrist.

"I agree. It _would_ be the most logical explanation." Sabain concurred, walking up behind him, analysing the state and conditions of the central jewel that lay fixed inside.

Then, Carlos noticed something odd in the colouring of the gem; it had somehow changed its hue completely. It had gone from its International Klein shade of blue to an Electric blue. "Hey, Sabian, what's happened?"

"It would appear that since the soul has left the gem, it returned to its original state." he suggested, him mind winding up a small story.

"Soul has left… Original state… Wha-"

"Anna would like to hear about this as well. After all, it does concern her great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great…" And so, Sabian kept on repeating the word, 'great' over and over and over again.

Carlos took a step forwards, concerned that Sabian might be breaking down. "Sabian?"

"Yeah?" Sabian broke his cycle and looked at the lion that stood below him.

"You okay?"

Sabian's eyes shrunk slightly, so that an LED smiley mouth could fit in. He jumped back and put his hands on his mechanical hips. "Why do you ask?" he asked somewhat gleefully.

Carlos just stared. Had this guy bought some crack before he'd arrived? He wasn't sure, nor would he ever be. "Er… It's just… You were saying, 'great' a number of times and I'd thought you'd broken down or something."

Being a machine, Sabian couldn't _actually_ chuckle, so he swiftly scanned his databanks, searching for a sound closely related to a chuckle. In no more than a millisecond, he found it and emanated it through a small speaker located just underneath his LED visor.

He did this with speech as well, but, of course, his mind controlled what was said and how it was said.

"Nah, it's just that this story goes back a _long_ time." Sabian admitted. "Anyway… _Great_ grandmother." he finished. "Would you care to retrieve Anna whilst I make you a few beverages?" **(A/N:****Can ****I ****just ****say ****that ****this ****small ****section, ****as ****in ****from ****the ****speech ****consisting ****mostly ****of**** '****great****'****, ****to ****here, ****was ****one ****of ****the **_**original **_**ideas ****that ****I ****had ****for ****this ****chapter.)**

Carlos was cut off from his train of thought. "Oh, yeah. Sure." he said as he strolled up the staircase.

He came to the door of the third bedroom. He knocked gently, trying not to startle the girl inside. "Anna, are you in there?"

He got his response when the door opened gently, revealing a black lion dressed in a black T-shirt, covered by a red vest, stylish purple and grey jogging bottoms and a black sleeveless hoodie, white, black and green trainers and black sleeved gloves.

Carlos whistled, its pitch descending, in admiration. He hadn't seen Anna wear this. _'__Must__be__a__new__outfit.__'_ he thought to himself.

"Urm…" he stammered quickly. "Here." he handed over the now Electric blue necklace. She took it and stared at it. She was about to speak, but Carlos knew this was to happen.

"Sabian shall explain it all downstairs." he stated simply.

"Okay." she murmured, following Carlos who was walking down the hallway.

When they arrived on the lower floor, Sabian was just walking in from the kitchen with a small tray of tea for Anna and coffee for Carlos. "Ah," he directed at Anna. "Did you like what I had done?"

Anna stopped and thought for a second. Before long, she realised what was meant and she nodded frantically. "It was brilliant!"

Sabian 'chuckled' light-heartedly. "Good, because you get to keep your attire. Think of it as a welcome back gift."

"Thank you." she bowed gracefully, making Carlos smile; she hadn't lost any elegance or manners during the 6 months.

"So, Sabian, what was it you were going to say to us." Carlos took the tray from Sabian's possession and sat it down on the small table in front of the couch.

"Ah, yes. But before I begin, please sit." he gestured with his jagged hands.

"Now," he began after Carlos and Anna had made themselves comfortable. "As I'm sure you are aware of, I have the tools, knowledge and attire to commit the most impossible of tasks, miracles, etcetera, such as reviving the dead, which was what was done with you, Anna." he explained.

"Yes, and thank you for that, by the way." Anna thanked.

"Your welcome. However, your resurrection was no accident; it was in fact the final act of an operation that had been preformed _thousands_ of years before your time." he explained in a matter-of-faculty tone.

Both Anna and Carlos cocked an eyebrow at this bizarre explanation. "How do you mean, 'final act of an operation'?" Carlos asked, his eyebrow never descending.

"You see, I was the one who preformed this action back in the days when your great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandparents were alive." **(A/N:****Sorry ****for ****the ****number ****of ****the ****word, ****'****great****'****, ****but ****that****'****s ****how ****far ****back ****this ****procedure ****goes.)**

Carlos and Anna just stared in shock. But, then again, who wouldn't? "How long ago was that?" Anna managed to choke out.

Sabian made a few calculations with his finger. "Some odd 2400 to 2500 years ago. It's a rough estimate, but it's the best I can do since I've got so much clogging my mind. But I was made about 7024 years ago, so I was still young and ravenous for adventure."

Again, they both stared at him in shock; neither could contemplate the datings of this machine.

"But that aside," he continued. "During an immense scan of universes from scouts, we discovered that life was struggling. There were just too many people dying."

"That's awful." Anna said, thinking of what life was like back then.

"Indeed. So, in an attempt to help out marginally, baring in mind that life was pretty primitive, so we couldn't be physically involved, each and every Oburion was required to launch a tiny sliver of the Traskellian material that made up the hearts and central processors of my race into space."

"And I take it that your fragment landed here on Mobius?" Carlos guessed.

"Your assumption is correct. But before the launch of my sliver, I injected a microscopic camera so that I could view where it was going." Sabian enlightened.

"So what does have to do with our ancestors?" Anna asked, eager to hear the answer.

"Ah, ah, ah. _Your_ ancestors. You see, when the sliver landed on this planet, your ancestor was the first to find it. It looked like she was picking flowers, due to the basket that she had with her."

'_I__knew__I__got__that__from__somewhere.__'_ Anna said to herself mentally, finally finding the answer to her secret flower passion. **(A/N:****Another ****secret ****fact ****about ****Anna, ****which ****gives ****me ****the ****idea ****of ****an ****ideal ****job ****for ****her ****in ****the ****near ****future.)**

"And she seemed to have a necklace that was missing a small fragment, possibly from a stone or something, and my sliver must have fit inside the gap." Sabian finished.

"Hang on, so what does this have to do with my revival?" Anna asked, understanding the concept, yet having no idea what the true meaning was.

"You see, Anna, the material that makes up my heart is a substance called Traskellian. It is an alien substance that allows me to create, perform and control the way self-produced miracles are executed." Sabian clarified.

Anna pondered on this thought. "I know that this will sound like a really silly question from the ears of Carlos, but how is my revival a miracle?"

Again, Sabian chuckled. "Oh, Anna. Miracles only happen once in a blue moon, _literally!_ I mean, literally. When you were revived, the moon had _actually_ turned blue!"

"Oh yeah! I saw that! I just thought it was some sort of natural occurrence." Carlos exclaimed.

"Oh no. That was just some sort of signal; I don't know. There's still lots of things that needs sorting with this planet, including that. Anyhow, shortly after your… Incident… Carlos had called upon the stars for guidance and help." Sabian explained. "In short, he called, I answered."

After hearing that, Anna fell silent. Tears began to form within her tear ducts. She gazed at Carlos, her eyes sparkling with the light from the morning sun. "You called for help?" Her words were choked slightly.

Carlos walked up to her and embraced her, tears forming in his eyes as well as Anna's. "What was I supposed to do? The love of my life had died in a terrible accident. I was desperate for you to come back again…"

Anna shut her eyes, the tears beginning to fall down her soft, black cheeks. "I'm sorry about that." she whispered, the choking sensation in her throat was really starting to act up.

Carlos continued to stare behind Anna, his eyes mesmerised on the photo hanging above the mantelpiece. It was a rather large photo, encased in a chrome silver canvas. The photo had been taken a month before the accident when they were at the beach. They were facing away from each other, yet their eyes and hands were interlocked to each other lovingly.

Anna was dressed in a pink bikini with blue ruffles flaring out, whilst wearing flowery sandals. Carlos was wearing blue and yellow trunks with blue sandals. **(A/N:****This ****is ****actually ****a ****verbal ****remix ****of ****an ****artwork ****on ****DA. ****Link: **.com/gallery/?offset=216#/dla39t)****

Carlos shut his eyes slowly and sighed lightly. That memory was one of the best. "I couldn't bear to live without you, Anna. You know how much you mean to me… I'd be lost without you…" he clarified affectionately.

Anna couldn't hold it in any longer. She let out a small sob, which triggered Carlos' tears to open fully.

The two embraced each other for a while, Sabian watching and observing, making mental calculations within his head.

Eventually, Sabian walked up to the couple and got them to look at him. "I'm very aware of what emotions are flowing between you two; and I wish I could stay, but I'm afraid that my time is nearly up."

Carlos wiped his eyes with his hands. "Wait. You're leaving?"

Sabian nodded. "I am afraid that it has to be. I set myself a personal time limit for which I shall be on this planet, and now, it would seem that I am about to exceed it."

Anna nodded and shuffled up to the metal man and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much for everything…" she whispered.

A smile made itself visible on Sabian's LED screen. "It was my upmost pleasure. Helping those in need is what I do." he said as he made his was towards the front door, the two lions following.

Sabian stopped and stared at the sun, which was now reaching it peak in height. He turned to face the two, his primary and auxiliary pressure engines beginning to build. "Carlos, Anna, our time together may have been short, but now, as I depart, I wish you the very best in life. May your love flourish and spread."

The two lions waved at Sabian, who was now reading the readouts of the engines. When the pressure chambers reached maximum, Sabian crouched down and flew of into the heavens above.

"This is Sabian; model number SB-420 of the planet Oburi. Being a retired assistance veteran to the planet Rinoco, I now heal the hearts of the most messy and most difficult of relationships. Every heart I heal is one step closer to my satisfaction. Today, I came closer to my goal. Mission: Accomplished. Next destination: Unknown. Model number SB-420 requesting access codes for translocation. Access granted. Preparing translocation. Initiate."

And so, SB-420 vanished into the cascade of colours that was a rip in the space-time continuum, the same one that he used to enter the universe in the first place, as he made his way onto the next phase in his life. Carlos and Anna only watched and continued to wave as their savior vanished into space.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLY SHIT! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE MONTH AND 5 DAY DELAY! IT'S JUST THAT I'VE HAD SO MUCH TO CATCH UP WITH, WHAT WITH THE NEW HOUSE, MY GCSE'S ETC.<strong>

**Also, I'm now on Youtube. My name's Oburion... Recognise that from somewhere...?**

**Please don't kill me… *Whimpers***

**So, Sabian's mission in complete, and he is heading towards his next quest. This shall indeed allow time for Carlos and Anna's love to prosper.**

**But do you really think that _this_ is the end? Don't be so foolish!**

**Trust me when I say this: The journey has only _just_ begun…**

**~SB-420 ;)**

**Date: 26/11/11**

**Time: 09:35**


End file.
